SSL Girls Coming In!
by HajimeSaitoSnowBunny
Summary: It's the first time girls are being let in to Hakuou Academy! What will happen when these young boys get a taste of being around adorable high school girls? It's the first day and two new girls are already enrolled Yukimura Chizuru and Gozen Akimi. What shall happen to these blossoming beauties! I do not own any of Hakuoki characters. Only own my ocs and the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh gods above I am going to kill her after school is over!" The voice of female rang out into the open air before her. Whatever the girl's problem it seemed to be revolving around the fact she was running at a very speedy pace.

"I told her to get me up if I didn't get up on time.." The girl appeared to be in high school by the black skirt she wore that reached mid-thigh, the blazer over top the polo vest and long sleeve shirt underneath. All toped off with a cute red bow tie which she continued to fiddle with as if it was strangling the life from her body. This young lady of 15 years of age went by Akimi Gozen and today she was running late to her first day of classes in Hakuou Academy.

The school had just opened it's gates to girls being an all boys school before. The reason you may ask that this cute little bright eyed carrot top girl was going there... One word... "Sen-chan..." She spoke the name in disdain as she now blamed her distant half cousin who she lived with for not even bothering to wake her up. The girl named Sen went to the all girl's school not far from the once all boy school she was going to now. The minute she found out Hakuou Academy was opening it's door to girls she jumped at the chance to get a distance away from her so-called "perfect" cousin.

Akimi and Sen never got along. The only time they ever did stop fighting amongst themselves was when.. "Chizuru-chan!?" The girls bright seafoam green eyes stared over at the girl who seemed to just "appear" out of no where. This chocolate eyed and brown haired girl with her hair in a side ponytail was the only time Sen and Akimi would stop their fighting. The girls had bet Chizuru through a summer camp all three of them went too and well Sen and Akimi kind of took Chizuru in as a temporary little sister of sorts. Even though Chizuru was the same age as them she was so innocent and adorable she just seemed so much younger.

Akimi adored Chizuru and was a bit over-protective of the girl and anyone who gave he a hard time well Akimi would be the first one to beat them senseless. This made going to this school all the more fun since Akimi would get to spend more time with Chizuru and get to rub it in Sen's face with delicious glee in her eyes.

Now running along with her best friend forever Akimi's anger seemed to fade away into nothing. She let a small giggle escape her lips as she turned her head quickly which made her long orange locks that were free of restraints fly through the air behind her this way and that. Her eyes now locked on Chizuru as the two of them ran to school together. "Over sleep did we Chichi-chan?" Anytime Akimi became a little bit playful with Chizuru she would call her by her nickname. This of course gave Chizuru the signal that Akimi was about poke fun at her expense.

Chizuru just looked over at her female friend and gave an innocent smile though a slight hint of pink did come forth onto Chizuru's cheeks out of embarrassment. "Yeah... Nee-san is not going to be happy if I am late..." Chizuru sighed as she could see her brother already giving her a lecture in her head about she needed to be more responsible for her person and get up on time. Chizuru facial expression spoke nothing, but dread that awaited her if she didn't make it to school in time.

Akimi let out a small laugh seeing the despair on Chizuru face. Even when she was feeling her worst she was still adorable in Akimi's eyes. Though not wanting Chizuru to stay in such a state Akimi grabbed hold of Chizuru's wrist in a firm, but gentle grip. Chizuru looked over now letting the images of Kaoru's fury being brought down on her head to fly away with the spring time breeze. "Akimi-chan..Wh..."

"Mimi-chan.. We went over this already Chi-chan." Akimi had cut the girl off to correct on the name she was suppose to call her. Back in the summer camp Akimi had dubbed that Chizuru had to call her by the nickname (Mostly to piss Sen off of course) since it made her feel even closer to Chizuru. Plus Akimi had already given Chizuru a variety off different nicknames so she thought it only fair to give a few for Chizuru to call her. She had to admit Mimi-chan and Kimmie-chan were her favorites so far.

"Anyway I can't have that poor little head of yours on the chopping block with Kaoru-kun now can I?" And with Chizuru-chan's question answered Akimi kicked it into high gear and went charging off ahead with Chizuru flapping in the wind behind her.  
-Few Minutes Later-

"Score! We made it just in time!" While Akimi stood there all giggly and proud of herself Chizuru stood behind her in the hallway outside their classroom huffing and puffing. Chizuru had pretty much been dragged all the way here by Akimi quick speed, but at the velocity of speed she was going pretty much knocked the wind out of poor little Chizuru.

Hearing the girl huffing up a storm Akimi turned around and gave an embarrassed smile to her friend as she rubbed the back of her neck under that long orange hair of her's that reached to the back upper half of her thigh. "Sorry Chi-chan.. Didn't mean to go so fast I knocked the wind out of you.." Akimi was feeling a little guilty about how warn out she made Chizuru.

Chizuru being her adorable and delightful little self stood up straight and failed her arms in protest. "No! No Mimi-chan it's fine.. If you hadn't of run so fast with me we would have been late... Though I have to admit.. Your speed really surprises me.. I am a bit jealous I don't really have any special attributes myself.." Chizuru stared at the floor a little down. Akimi was pretty, was agile and speedy, she was strong, and was wonderful at baking delicious sweets. Sometimes Chizuru couldn't help, but be a bit jealous of her friend.

Akimi of course just waved her hand about in the air while the other gripped tightly to the handle of her school bag. Just hearing Chizuru compliment her was a little embarrassing, but she also felt bad for making Chizuru feel jealous. "Chi-chan don't say such things your good at stuff too. I mean your cooking skills are amazing and you know how to be neat and organized. I am probably going to depend on you for most of the school year just so I don't die from hunger or have all the teachers hate my guts for forgetting my homework." -Hearing such praised from Akimi Chizuru seemed to cheer right up. Chizuru appeared to be filled with determination to help her other fellow female student out.

Just then a man with dark red hair that went down the nape of his neck came out from behind the sliding door. At first glance he looked a bit disshevled. His hair seemed slightly messy and the collar of his white short sleeve button up shirt had the top button undone with the red tie he wore loosened from around his neck. The nice pressed pants he wore and his polished shoes were the only thing that looked neat enough to call him a teacher. Yes this older man was Harada Sanosake or as Chizuru and Akimi would call him now on Harada-sensei. He would be their Science and Math teacher along with being there homeroom teacher of class 1-D.

The two girls had ran into him when coming into school.. Well to be more precise Akimi almost ran over him when she charged inside. Luckily she was able to avoid him and skid to halt before apologizing profusely for almost crashing into him. Harada didn't seemed to mind though since she really hadn't done any damage though he did warn her of the Vice-Principal Demon who would have her head if he caught her running in the halls like that. She took mental note of not to run EVER the last thing she wanted is some crazy ass demon guy trying to erase her existence form the face of this Earth.

When Harada had learned who the two of them were he told them they would both be in his homeroom and showed them the way. Once there he told him he would introduce them both to the all male class to get the "excitement" over in one fell swoop. That is how the two came to be waiting in the hall at this very moment. Of course Akimi knew what "excitement" meant unlike Chizuru who was just to innocent to understand it all. "Come on in you two the boys are dying to meet ya both." -Harada looked at them with a soft kind smile as if not to worry. If Akimi could classify him Harada-sensei seemed like the big older brother type and Akimi was glad for that since Chizuru would need someone besides Akimi to keep the hungry teenage boys away.

"Well you first Chichi-chan.. Be brave!" And before Chizuru could blink she was being pushed through the door and into the classroom. Harada chuckled slightly at Akimi who just sacrificed her friend to the hungry wolves.- "You are one ruthless little girl aren't you Gozen-kun." -Akimi smiled innocently at her teacher and shrugged.

Chizuru now just stood their silent scanning the room as all the boys stared at her in bewilderment as if they hadn't seen a female in their life before. The boy's now all wide eyed and paying attention to every little thing Chizuru did made her appear like a dear in headlights. Akimi covered her mouth not to break out into laughter seeing cute little Chizuru shell shocked. "Pshhhh.. Chi-chan.. Tell them your name already.." Akimi called out from the hallway. A few of the boys in the front row heard her and tried to see from their seats out into the hall but only failed at their attempts as Akimi moved out of their line of possible sight.

When Chizuru heard her female friend and then when her eyes landed on someone in the classroom who had a familiar face to her she seemed to gain the strength to speak.- "Hello I am Yukimura Chizuru. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." -She bowed to her classmates who all began to break out into chatter. Most of the topic consisted of what a cutie Chizuru was and how innocent she looked. Chizuru lifted herself up standing tall and straight now with a hint of pink of her cheeks from all the embarrassing talk that was going on around her.

"Alright now that's enough we also have another lovely young girl that needs to introduce herself before we get started so calm yourselves down." Harada announced to the class of boys who quickly went silent as the words "lovely young girl" came out of his mouth. All the boys knew there would be only two new girls this year and a few of them had heard the others voice out in the hall, but couldn't get a good look at her. Harada motioned from the doorway for Akimi to come into the classroom.

The minute the girl took a step inside she saw all the boy's eyes bug out. She was pretty sure a few of their eyeballs might grow rolling out of their eye sockets if they stared any harder. She went over and stood next to Chizuru. Her bright sea foam green eyes sparkled slightly and the light of the room played off her hair to make almost look as if they were golden silky threads. Her soft pink glossy lips curled up into a smile and she could have sworn she saw a few boys cover their noses as if blood was about to spew forth. Her delicate little fingers brushed away a strands of orange hair and placed it behind her ear before she spoke "I am Gozen Akimi.. It is a pleasure to meet all of you.."

She bowed slightly letting her long locks split in half and now dangle to the left and right of her her neck laying back against her shoulders as she straightened up. Once straight she flicked the two parts of her hair back allowing them to lay cascading against her back once again.

Once introductions where done he told where the two girls could sit in the back of the classroom. It seemed like their teacher didn't want to split the two girls up in a classroom full of boys ready to pounce on them and he especially didn't want to put them in the center of all of them. Akimi gave Harada-sensei a silent Thank You in her mind before going to the back of the class with Chizuru.

Once at their destination Akimi took note of a boy with short brown hair and brilliant large turquoise eyes that Chizuru was smiling at happily. One seat was behind him right in the corner and the other seat was to the right of that one. Seeing as Chizuru knew the boy and being in that seat would put her no where near the hungry wolves scattered through out the room she opted to let Chizuru sit there while she took the other seat. Though before sitting Akimi through her hair up into a bit high and messy ponytail (keeping her hair out of her face and her from sitting on it) though that didn't take away from her sexual appeal since every now and then she would catch a boy looking at her. Akimi of course ignored them not wanting to cause a disturbance for Harada-sensei.

As Harada-sensei was going over rules of homeroom and what not Akimi couldn't help, but keep eying over at Chizuru and her friendly little front seat mate. When the boy decided to turn around and pay attention instead of bothering Chizuru with endless gibber jabber Akimi took that moment to extend her leg and poke Chizuru with her foot. Once she had the girl's chocolate brown eyes on her Akimi took her right hand slightly cupped it over her mouth blocking the sound from traveling from the front of the classroom to Harada-sensei. "Who is that?" She pointed to the boy's back who she had been talking to minutes ago. Chizuru looked at the boy their age before turning and copying Akimi's motions to not be heard by their teacher. "Toudou Heisuke..." Chizuru made sure only to let her voice to be loud enough for Akimi to hear since she didn't want this Heisuke fellow to hear them talking.

Now knowing the fellows name Akimi nodded and turned away ending there little talk. Even though she wanted to know the relationship between Chizuru and this Heisuke boy she wasn't going to push her luck with Harada-sensei.. Just yet anyway.

-Time Leap!-

It was now after their first two classes of the day both had been taught by Harada-sensei. Akimi didn't really have much trouble since she was a bit of a Science and Math nerd... Chizuru and Heisuke on the other hand.. Well when Akimi looked over at them by the end of class it looked like they were on the verge of pure exhaustion. So when end of class came and lunch time came around they gave a sigh of relief from their agonizing torture. Though torture for the two was far from over since Akimi was about to poke and prod the two with about a million questions.

"Toudou-kunnnn.." Akimi let the boys name slip from her lips in a sing song type manner. As Heisuke heard the his surname being called out he knew it wasn't Chizuru, but the way it sounded in such a nice pleasant way he knew it wasn't someone who was angry with him so he sat up from his face being planted into his desk to look around to see who it was.

He looked to his left and nothing.. Then he looked to his right and BAM his face was only a few inches away from the other girl in his class. Akimi was bent over smiling softly at Heisuke with her eyes closed her face only a few inches way from his. Heisuke face got a streak of pink before he quickly pulled back. Akimi opened her eyes blinking slightly as she saw the slightly embarrassed and shocked expression on the poor boy's face. "Ara?" Akimi let slip from her perfectly pink glossy lips. That is when she realized she was probably invading Heisuke personal space. She stood back up straight though the smile never left her lips. "Sorry Toudou-kun for scaring you like that."

Heisuke sighed softly and took in a deep breath composing himself before turning to her and giving her a great big Heisuke grin. "It's not a problem..but you can call me Heisuke.. No need to be so formal. You the same age as Chizuru right? So that means we are about the same age." Seeing that cheerful grin and warm personality Akimi is starting to see why Chizuru is such good friends with him. "Heisuke-kun.. Hmm..." Akimi seemed to be lost in thought for a moment which only drew confusion out onto Heisuke's face. Chizuru giggled watching the two. Her giggling made Heisuke look at her for an answer to what Akimi was doing.- "She trying to figure out a nickname for you.. She does that when she makes new friends... Though might take her awhile since she not good with boys."

Heisuke and Chizuru just watched as Akimi sighed in defeat. "I can't think of anything good... Though the minute I do you are getting a nickname Heisuke-kun!" She pointed at him as if she had not truly admited defeat. Chizuru just giggled once more and Heisuke followed suit chuckling. It seemed like Heisuke was growing to like this Akimi girl.

"Anywhooo... You can call me Akimi-chan, Heisuke-kun. I know boys aren't big to giving girl's nicknames unless they are dating or something. Right Chichi-chan.." -Akimi gave a michevous smirk as she looked towards Chizuru then eyed Heisuke. It took a minute for Chizuru to process what she was getting at and Heisuke was left in the dark until Chizuru blurted it out for everyone to hear.- "Mimi-chan no! We are not dating or anything!" When the words dating slipped out of her mouth in a bit of a high pitched squeal both Chizuru and Heisuke turned bright red. In turn Heisuke began to defend the fact they weren't a couple either though something in Akimi's gut told her Heisuke wished that it was a true statement. "Yeah we are just childhood friends.. nothing more.." -His eyes saddened a bit and his voice went to hushed tone on the last two words.

Oh dear lord this was to adorable and so sad. Akimi would of loved to tease these two to death, but decided to change the topic a bit. "So you said your childhood friends Heisuke... How long have you known Chizuru for..?" With the change of topic a little bit Heisuke brightened up a bit and Chizuru calmed herself. "Well we have known each other since we were babies really. We have lived next door to each other all our lives." -Heisuke answered Akimi's question before looking over to smile at Chizuru who in turn smiled back at him.

Akimi let out a loud gasp as this information was given to her that made Chizuru and Heisuke jump a little. "I am so jealous of you Heisuke-kun. You know Chi-chan so well!" -Heisuke was a little taken back by the way Akimi was acting when talking about Chizuru. Though if he knew how she and her cousin Sen fought he might just understand what her strange obsession with Chizuru. If she could prove she was a better friend to Chizuru and rub it in Sen's face Akimi would finally prove Sen isn't some perfect little know it all.

Akimi quickly moved and before Heisuke knew it he had two slender arms around his shoulder's hugging him tightly and once again her face was only a few inches way from his. He could see ever little detail of her face her button nose, her long eye lashes, her smooth looking peach toned skin, and her soft pink lips... Ah! What the hell was he thinking!? Yes Akimi was cute and all but but... He loved Chizuru-chan! Heisuke was screaming his head to get it together while his face got redder by the second. "Well Heisuke-kun, you and I shall become good friends and then you can tell me all about Chizuru-chan, m-kay?" Heisuke just nodded quickly in hopes that she would let him go. His face was getting so over-heated from blushing he thought he might faint right then and there.

With that nod Akimi let him go with a bright big smile on her face. "Alright with that settled lets all of us go have lunch. I am sure once I get some food in my stomach I will be able to think up the perfect little nickname for our adorable energetic Heisuke-kun." Akimi still had on her bright smile as she clasped her hands together. She was happy to made a new friend and especially one that knew Chizuru so well. Heisuke sighed a little just unsure how the rest of his school life would go with Akimi around. Though he had to admit he didn't mind it if she hugged him like that every now and then. A small smile flashed on his face for a second before he began mentally smacking himself to stop such thoughts since he had feelings for Chizuru. Gods above these girls were going to make life difficult weren't they.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki Characters. Only own ocs and story.**

* * *

As they were heading out to go to lunch Heisuke invited Chizuru and Akimi to his little "secret base". The secret base being the roof top of the school building and also to clarify it wasn't just Heisuke secret base two male students came up here to eat too. One was named Saito Hajime as Heisuke was telling the two girls. The other was Okita Souji. The one called Okita Souji was the only one up there at the moment already making his way through his bento box before they got there. Chizuru of course didn't need any introductions she knew Souji from back in middle school Akimi on the other hand did. Though the girl was feeling a little out of the loop since the other two boys had known Chizuru for so much longer then her.

Though before introduction could begin Okita had to get a few comments in before hand. "Heisuke-kun what was taking you forever.. I swear your getting slower by the day." Okita chuckled at the expense of the other who just glared at him before he defended himself "Shut it, Souji! I was talking to Chizuru-chan and Akimi-chan.. Is that such a crime?!" Okita sat there a few moments thinking of his answer and then it came. "Yes" -He stated blankly before going back to his bento box. Of course Chizuru knew Okita was just getting a rise out of making Heisuke angry since it was so easy to do. "Calm down Heisuke-kun.. You know Okita-senpai is always like this." She comforted the boy slightly and soon he calmed himself down.

"Ara Ara? So whose the cute new girl here Heisuke-kun.. Never thought you were the type who would have two girls at once." -His tone was serious, but the grin plastered on his face spoke other emotions swirling around that head of his. Akimi was starting to get a clear picture of what kind of guy Okita Souji was. Before Heisuke could fly into a fit Akimi shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble Neko-senpai, but Heisuke-kun just to innocent of a boy to even think such thoughts. He is far from a dog and more like an adorable puppy." Heisuke was a little speechless he wasn't sure to take Akimi's statement as a compliment or not. Chizuru too was a little surprised by Akimi boldness talking to Okita-senpai like that.

"Neko-senpai huh?" Okita raised a brow at the girl as if wondering where she got that one from. "You smile like a cat and you act like one too." -She shrugged slightly.- "Simple as that." -She then walked over and sat down on the ground off to Okita left as if the conversation was over. Okita of course had to laugh at the girl as he never seen someone with such balls to talk to him like this. "You know for a cute little girl you really got some balls, Akimi-chan."

"Why thank you."-She calmly stated as she took a rice ball out of her now opened bento box and began to munch away.- "Ehhh..? Well your no fun at all Akimi-chan.. You don't get mad or even flustered by my comments.." -Okita began to pout a little. He always got a joy of teasing others, but it seemed Akimi was a tougher egg to crack. "If you are going to tease someone about being cute do it to Chichi-chan.." -A devilish grin soon spread across her lips as she looked at Chizuru. "She utterly turns utterly adorable when she turns into a nervous wreck.." Just hearing Akimi say such things was making poor Chizuru all flustered. Okita laughed loudly at the comment that Akimi made. "That she does.." Okita smirked over at Chizuru who's cheeks began to become a light shade of pink.

"Well guess being around you won't be so bad after all Akimi-chan.." Okita gave her a grin which was one reason why Akimi gave him the strange little nickname.

"You too Neko-senpai." She went back to eating as Okita gave another little laugh. He wondered if he would ever get use to this girl calling him by that name. Though looked like Okita and Akimi would be working together to make little Chizuru's high school life filled with oh so many awkward moments. It would be an embarrassment of riches Akimi thought to herself as she stared over at Chizuru. Chizuru herself was now starting to calm down and let the shade of pink leave her cheeks.

Akimi smiled happily as she poked a sushi roll into her awaiting mouth. As they sat there eating lunch mostly in peace (Since Heisuke tired repeated attempts to steal Okita food. All of which ended in failure) Akimi remembered that she had something to share with Chizuru. "Oh!" Her cry startled Heisuke a little and the other two looked over with curious eyes. "I almost forgot.. I hope they didn't get crushed..." With concern on her face Akimi set down her chopsticks before going through her bag in desperate search for something.

Okita being a curious as a cat (or as many others would say a nosy neighbor) started to invaded Akimi personal space. He hovered right behind her looking over her shoulder into her bag. That of course got upper class man Okita Souji class 2-A a hand to the face by Akimi herself. She pushed his grinning mug back slightly with one of her hand that she had let free of the search through her bag. "Back up Neko-senpai or I won't share any with you." Saying that only made Okita even more curious about what she was doing, but before he could try to sneak a peek again Akimi pulled out a blue cloth that was tied shut with a pink ribbon. She quickly closed up her bag in chase Okita was getting ideas of trying to see in it again. There were somethings in there she rather not have anyone see as they were for her eyes only.

Akimi finally removed her hand from Okita's face as Okita himself was about to slap her hand off him. "Whoops to slow." She smirked slightly over at the pouting Okita who had missed his chance to snoop into someone's personal life. Akimi just stuck her tongue out at him real quick before turning her attention to medium sized cloth sack in her hands. She loosened the ribbon and peered inside. "Hm some of them got broken which isn't surprising though most of them are intacted." With that observation done with Akimi set the the bag in the center of all four of them and pulled the ribbon complete free from the cloth. The cloth went fluttering open and now laid flat against the roof of the school. Inside was little mound of small cookies some were broken in half like Akimi had stated though most seemed to survive her frantic run to school with Chizuru. They were in the shape of cute little animals.

"I made these myself last night. I was planning on sharing them with Chizuru, but since I made so many might as well share them with you two also." Akimi smiled at everyone around her. Though when she saw Chizuru smiling face and sparkling chocolate eyes she couldn't help, but giggle slightly. "I knew Chizuru would be happy, but I wasn't expecting this.." That made the two boys with them looked over at Chizuru who smiling happily as she picked up a cookie and popped it into her mouth. That of course gave Okita the opportunity he needed. He quickly took out his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of Chizuru's happy face as she enjoyed the cookie Akimi made. When she noticed the others starting at her grinning and smiling she could feel her cheeks heat up slightly. "E..eh? Why are all of you staring at me like that..?"

Akimi and Okita laughed in unison before Okita spoke up answering Chizuru question. "We are just admiring Chizuru-chan's adorable reaction to Akimi-chan's sweet treats. Right Akimi-chan?" Akimi smiled shyly and nodded trying to look totally innocent until Okita who was grinning mischievously. "Want to see the picture I took.. Eh Chizuru-chan?" Okita lifted his phone showing her the picture of her bright happy face as she was eating a cookie. The minute she saw that Chizuru face skyrocketed from a simple pink tint to the cheeks to her whole face turning blood red. "Okita-senpai!" Chizuru's hand went up trying to take his phone away so she could get rid of the picture. Okita held it back out of her reach before hoping to his feet. Chizuru followed suit and was now trying as hard as she could to get a hold of his phone. Though all attempts were in failure as Chizuru was just to small to reach Okita's hand that held his phone high up in the air.

Akimi just giggled watching the two. She then turned attention back to Heisuke who was now eying the cookies between the two of them. Akimi reached out picking a few of them up before carefully placing them into his hand. "Go ahead try them. If you don't eat them while you have the chance Chizuru will stuff her self silly with them.. I know she likes my sweets, but I would feel guilt if she got sick by eating to many." Heisuke blinked looking down as Akimi finger tip were pressed his palm. Once the cookies were safely in his hand she pulled away. She looked up and saw a small hint of pink on his cheeks if she looked close enough. She let a small giggle escape her lips and Heisuke turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised in questioning. She just shook her head slightly letting her long ponytail swing back and forth behind her.- "Nothing.. So..?" Akimi sat there staring him obviously waiting for him to eat one of her cookies.

Seeing the questioning look in her bright sea foam green eyes Heisuke picked of few of the little cookies out of his one hand and into the other. He then tossed them in his mouth and began chewing away at them carefully tasting the sweet flavors of the baked good. Once he swallowed he smiled brightly and his eyes lit up. "Wow these are really good Akimi-chan!" Seeing Heisuke bright smile and energetic attitude as he grabbed more cookies from off the blue cloth made her giggle softly. Heisuke personality seemed to be contagious as Akimi found herself smiling just as brightly as he was and quickly taking some of her cookies herself. "Well just gotta make sure when I bake I make a lot with how you going at these cookies your just as bad as Chizuru."

Heisuke was shoveling in the cookies like no tomorrow and when he heard Akimi mentioned. He swallowed what was in his mouth and chuckle slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guess I have a bad sweet tooth too." Akimi smiled at Heisuke. "It's fine Koinu-kun. I like it when others enjoy my baking." Heisuke stopped mid-chew before swallowing hearing what she called him. "Wh..at. What?" Akimi blinked a little and then her eyes dropped to the ground. She had a rather sad and defeated look on her face. She refused to look at Heisuke in the eyes. "Sorry do you not like the nickname I gave you.. I can think of something else.." Seeing the girl before him looking so sad Heisuke began to flail his arms around in defense. He hated seeing a girl so sad just might break out in tears. "N nn.. No! It's not that I don't like the name I mean...?!"

The minute Okita saw what was going on with Heisuke and Akimi he decided to change his target from Chizuru to Heisuke. "Heeeyy? What's going on over here..? Okita came over sitting off to the side between Akimi and Heisuke. Seeing Akimi sad expression Okita looked over at Heisuke a small smirk slowly breaking out onto Okita's face at he did. "Now Heisuke look what you have gone and done. You made little Akimi-chan all sad..." Okita just as Heisuke began to freak out flailing about even more then before as Okita made fun of him.- "I..I..I mean.. I.I didn't mean to!" Heisuke gripped at his hair slightly trying to formulate a proper sentence. "I mean.. You can call me that nickname Akimi-chan just don't cry.." -Heisuke said in a worried tone though looking at his face one might think he had been utterly defeated in battle.

As soon as Heisuke agreed to the nickname Akimi quickly lightened up and smiled. "Alright Koinu-kun." Heisuke really felt like he was missing something here while Okita just began to laugh. Akimi had got Heisuke to play right into her hands and with Okita poking and prodding at the boy it made Akimi look less as guilt for manipulating him a bit to get her way.

Everything then quiet down and they all finished both their bento boxes and all of Akimi sweet treats. As they walked back to class Okita now teased her about if she didn't keep making them that something bad would happen to her. "Fine fine.. I will make some more for lunch tomorrow Neko-senpai, but you better be careful yourself.. If you continue to be so demanding I might just have to poison my cookies to get rid of you..." Okita and Akimi glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes as the walked next to each other. Behind them Heisuke and Chizuru could feel the angry sparks flying between auburn haired boy and the carrot top girl. "She really Souji-kun a fun for his money isn't she..?" Heisuke whispered over to Chizuru so the others couldn't hear them. Chizuru just nodded finding the whole scenario between the two of them a bit frightful.

"So... What class do you have next..?" -Okita called over his shoulder to the two walking behind him a grin plastered on his lips. Heisuke and Chizuru froze in shock scared that Okita overheard them talking him behind his back. Okita and Akimi stopped walking as they saw the other two seemed be trapped like deer in headlights. Akimi turned her sea foam orbs to meet the bright emerald ones of Okita that were gleaming in amusement of how the two younger students were acting. "We have English and Literature next." Hearing this Okita smile grew wider then even he thought possible. "Ara Ara.. That means you get to meet the Demon Vice Principle next.. Well I wish you all luck. You are going to need it." -He laughed and began walking off down the hall leaving them wondering just how made this Demon Vice Principal was.

The remaining three returned to their classroom and took their seats. That is when the search came in. Short ebony black hair, bright violet eyes, and smooth pale skin. Though the minute you saw those beautiful violet eyes you saw how cold they were. Obviously the man now introducing himself as Hijikata-sensei was far from a social man like Harada-sensei. Just one look from those cold cubes of ice that were his eyes and you could feel yourself die inside a little.

As he began going over how his class would run Akimi let herself face fall flat on her desk. She was totally screwed. Literature and English were her worse subjects and with a teacher like this was not going to make it any better. "I am so dead..." Akimi mumbled to herself with her lips only inches away from her desk.

"Hey you in the back!" -Hearing the teachers voice talk about someone in the back she quickly lifted up her head and spotted the teacher glaring right at her. Oh shit! She thought to herself. The look on Hijikata-sensei's face was far from happy. "What is your name?"

Akimi quickly straightened up in her seat as if to make herself look taller. It was as if she was a poor cute fluffy creature about to get eaten by a hungry wolf. "Gozen Akimi, sir!" Akimi tried to sound as calm as possible, but she knew the slight crack of her voice as she said "Sir!" gave away the fear in her voice. "Well Gozen-kun.. May attention and stop laying down on your desk!" Akimi eyes went wide as saucers and she nodded her head up and down as if her neck was spring loaded. "Yes sir!" With that out of the way Hijikata went on to explain that there would be a quiz at the end of each week and a test at the end of each month of everything they learn thus far. That just made a variety of moans and groans to be released from the boys in class. Hijikata just glared at them for a moment before going back to speaking. "You will also be turning in journals at the beginning of each week on a topic of my choosing. I will have the topic for the entries written on the board at the beginning of the week for you to turn in next week."

Hijikata then goes and writes the topic for entry for the journal that is suppose to be turned in next week. He writes First Week of School on the board under the header of topic. "Now you can write about anything about what happens this week of school I don't care what it is. I just except it to be ten pages long at the least and front and back of a page do not count as two pages though I expect you to use both sides." He knew he had to state this fact out loud since many of them would just write on the front of a page and leave the back empty so they didn't have to write as much. "I will correct any mistakes though it will not count against your grade for the entry. As long as you do the assignment and any criteria that goes along with the said assignment you will get full credit." It was pretty much busy work to get us use to writing pretty much and give us some more credit if we screwed on something else. Akimi thought to herself as she listened to Hijikata-sensei's words. "Maybe he is not so bad after all.." She mumbled to herself slightly.  
"Gozen-kun." Hearing her name spoken in such an irritated tone made her jump slightly out of her seat. "Ye..s? Hijikata-sensei..?" -He glared at her slightly before speaking once again in his authoritative and slightly irritated tone. "Since your hell bent on being an air-head and letting your mind wander I am putting you in-charge of collecting everyone's journals at the end of class on Mondays and bringing them to my office." Akimi sighed and let out a weak response "Yes.. Hijikata-sensei.."

"Good." And with that he went straight to getting the class started working on their English. Akimi pouted slightly and began to revise her opinion of Hijikata-sensei. Yep he is definitely a demon and I am so definitely dead! Akimi screamed mentally to herself feeling now utterly defeated. Though instead of just giving up and not paying attention like Hijikata-sensei kept accusing her of she straightened up pulled out a pen from her bag and stared taking notes in her notebook. "I will show that demon whose boss.." -She mumbled with angry determination a fire now burning in her eyes to show Hijikata-sensei she was not some air-head. Seeing Akimi acted like this impressed Chizuru, but also frightened her slightly. When her friend set her mind to something like this things could get out of hand pretty quickly.

* * *

**Neko-Cat **

**Koinu-Puppy**

**Yep Akimi likes giving people animal nicknames. I hope everyone likes the story so far. It's been a very long time since I have written fanfiction so please if you see any mistakes let me know. Rather get egg on my face now then a year down the road. Also anyone willing to offer advice or help I happy to accept. Thank you for reading and more chapters will come.**


End file.
